Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 28 (Donder)
Donder werd wakker van het luide geritsel van de bladeren. Hij had heerlijk geslapen in het nest van Sabina, veel beter dan verwacht. De schildpadpoes lag een muizenstaartje naast hem en zijn vriend van de WindClan, Graanpoot, lag onder hem, tegen de stam van de boom, omdat hij graag wat meer in de open lucht wilde slapen. Donder keek naar beneden om om te vragen of Graanpoot samen met hem wilde jagen, zodat ze prooi voor Sabina konden vangen als bedankje dat ze vannacht in haar nest hadden mogen slapen. Maar tot zijn verbazing was de goudbruine WindClan leerling verdwenen. Donder sprong meteen op en wekte Sabina zachtjes met zijn staart. ‘Wat?’ murmelde ze, duidelijk humeurig. ‘Graanpoot is weg, we moeten hem zoeken!’ Sabina zuchtte en hees zichzelf op haar poten. ‘Hij zal vast wel aan het jagen zijn. WindClan katten zullen vast en zeker wel vroeger wakker worden dan ons, aangezien zij de zon meteen zien en wij hebben de bomen om ons te beschermen.’ Maar Donder was nog niet helemaal overtuigd. ‘Ik denk niet dat Graanpoot middenin een vreemd gebied zomaar alleen gaat jagen.’ ‘Hij is dapperder dan je denkt hoor,’ wierp de schildpadpoes tegen. ‘Alsnog, we moeten hem zoeken. En anders ga ik wel alleen.’ ‘Nee, nee, ik ga wel mee,’ gaapte Sabina. Ze strekte zich uit en volgde Donder de boom uit. Er stond een sterke wind en Donder haren wapperde voor zijn ogen. Hij zag Sabina al druk op zoek naar Graanpoots geurspoor, met haar neus dicht bij de grond. ‘Ik heb zijn geurspoor gevonden!’ riep ze twee hartslagen later. Ze wenkte met haar staart dat hij haar moest volgen en ze rende verder. Donder was al weer verbaasd over Sabina’s snelheid. Ze leek wel een WindClanpoes! Hij kon haar niet heel gemakkelijk bij houden, hij was al niet de snelste van de Clan, maar hij was ook zeker niet de sloomste. Zandpoot en hij deden vaak wedstrijdjes, en als het om snelheid ging, won de poes altijd. En nu wil ik niks meer met die verrader te maken hebben! Ik dacht dat ze mijn vriendin was, maar blijkbaar had ik het mis. Hoe kan ze zo’n groot geheim van mij verscholen hebben gehouden? ''Maar hij wist dat Zandpoot niet anders kon, ze volgde een bevel op van haar leider. ''Vonkster is de reden van dit alles! Hij werd weggetrokken uit zijn gedachten door een miauw van Sabina. ‘Oh nee! Dit is niet goed!’ ‘Wat is er?’ vroeg Donderpoot ongerust. Maar toen hij Sabina’s blik volgde wist hij al wat er aan de poot was. Er lag een rivier voor hen, die Graanpoot ongetwijfeld had overgestoken, waardoor ze zijn geurspoor niet meer zouden kunnen vinden. ‘Het spijt me, Donder, maar we gaan Graanpoot nu nooit meer vinden.’ Donder zuchtte en boog bedroefd zijn kop. ‘Het is niet jouw schuld, Sabina, Graanpoot moet zijn eigen reis maken, alleen.’ Maar dat betekent nu ook dat ik de mijne alleen moet maken. ‘Zullen we dan maar gaan jagen?’ stelde hij voor. ‘Ik kan wel een ontbijtje gebruiken,’ snorde Sabina, ‘Waar zullen we heen gaan, hier op het grasveld of in het woud?’ ‘Ik voel me wel meer thuis in het woud.’ ‘Dan gaan we daar heen! Kom, volg mij.’ Sabina stoof weg, maar Donder bleef nog even stilstaan en keek nog één keer achterom. Hij versmalde zijn ogen. Was dat bloed op die steen? Maar hij werd al snel uit zijn gedachten getrokken door de stem van Sabina. ‘Kom je nog?’ riep ze. Donder knikte en sprintte meteen achter haar aan. Ik heb het me vast verbeeld. Toen ze eenmaal in het woud waren aangekomen stopte Sabina en Donder kwam naast haar hijgend tot stilstand. ‘Jeetje, dat was me het loopje wel zeg! Volgens mij ben ik zelfs te moe om een egel te vangen!’ Sabina rolde met haar ogen. ‘Volgens mij heb je ook de conditie van een egel! Kom, dadelijk heb ik geen buik meer over!’ Donder hapte nog een keer naar adem en liep toen achter Sabina aan. ‘Hoort dit niet bij de zwerfkatten?’ vroeg hij. De schildpadpoes schudde haar kop. ‘Nee, er is nog een stuks niemandsland tussen het Clanterritorium en het terrritorium van de zwerfkatten, hoewel, nu zijn het eigenlijk eenlingen geworden, niet? En je ruikt het heus wel hoor, die stank is niet te vermijden!’ Donder moest lachen en dat gaf hem weer wat energie. Hij rekte zich uit en spande zijn spieren aan. ‘Laat die prooi maar komen!’ mauwde hij terwijl hij blij met zijn staart heen en weer zwiepte. Ze liepen weer terug naar Sabina’s boom. Er bungelde twee eekhoorns in zijn bek en nog een kleine mus. Sabina had nog een konijn gevangen maar meer niet. Het is maar goed dat prooi nog niet heel schaars is nu, Bladval komt dicht bij en ik moet aansterken! Maar Donder moest toegeven dat dit misschien iets te veel was voor hun. Gelukkig was Donder groot en kon het vast wel in zijn maag, ander zocht het maar een plekje. ‘Kunnen we niet hier al stoppen? Als ik nog verder ga kan ik die prooi niet meer dragen!’ mauwde Donder. Sabina haalde haar schouders op. ‘Prima.’ Ze ging liggen en nam een grote hap van haar dikke konijn. ‘Hmmm, heerlijk!’ snorde ze. Zelf begon Donder ook aan zijn ontbijt. Hij startte met de dikste eekhoorn en zette zijn tanden erin. Maar precies op het moment toen Donder het koude bloed van de dode eekhoorn op zijn tanden voelde, sprong er een grijze kat uit de struiken. ‘Zozo,’ grauwde de onbekende kat, ‘Een beetje op mijn territorium lopen jagen hè?’ Sabina sprong van schrik overeind. ‘Jouw territorium?’ vroeg ze, verbaasd en woedend tegelijk, ‘Dit is niemands territorium!’ ‘Nou, toevallig heb ik het net uitgebreid, poesje!’ ‘Dat kun je niet zomaar doen! Ik woon hier ook, weet je,’ mauwde Sabina, met vuurspuwende ogen. Ook Donder schoot overeind. ‘Ga weg, wie je ook bent,’ siste hij, ‘Dit is een gevecht dat je niet zult winnen!’ ‘Oh nee?’ grijnsde de kater, met een onheilspellende twist in zijn ogen. ‘Vechters! Val aan!’ beval hij. Drie katten sprongen achter een paar braamstruiken vandaan. Donder was verbaasd dat het niet alleen maar katers waren, er was ook nog een zwarte poes bij. Blijkbaar waarderen zij ook poezen! Een oranjerode kater met blauwe ogen en een donkerrode kater met gele ogen sprongen op hem af. De zwarte poes met helderblauwe ogen, die hem aan Demi deed denken, sprong op Sabina en de grijze kater hielp haar. We gaan dit nooit winnen! We hebben hulp nodig! Maar van wie? '' Een grote, oranjerode klauw kwam op hem af en Donder kon maar net op tijd duiken. Met een woedende aanvals kreet stortte hij zich op de andere kat en klauwde zijn vacht eraf. De donkerrode kater slaakte een woedende kreet. ‘Je mag dan wel groot zijn, stomme kraai, maar je zult dit gevecht niet winnen!’ siste de oranjerode kater, ‘En zeker niet als mijn broer en ik erbij zijn!’ ‘Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien!’ Hij sprong op de twee katers, maar de donkere kater sprong op zij en draaide zich daarna vliegensvlug om en schuurde met zijn klauwen langs Donders vacht. ''Auw! Donder wist het nu zeker, deze katten waren hier om hem te vermoorden en de enige manier om hier weg te komen, was als hij ook zo zou vechten. Het moet maar. ''Met nieuwe kracht viel hij weer aan. Hij keek naar Sabina en zag dat zij ook dapper aan het vechten was, als een waardige Clankat. Maar de katten waartegen ze vocht waren sterker, vele malen, de grijze kater was enorm sterk en de zwarte poes zat vol met woede, wat haar fel maakte. Sabina kon ze nooit aan. En net toen de zwarte poes bovenop haar stond, klaar om haar te doden, werd hij zelf ook omver geworpen en een dodelijke klauw kwam op hem af. Maar die stopte toen er een boze kreet van achter de bosjes klonk. ‘Stop!’ Iedereen die aan het vechten was keek op en Donder gooide de donkere kater van hem af. Zijn ogen werden groot van verbazing toen hij zag wie dat was. ''Engelpoot! ‘Pap, laat hun met rust!’ riep de schildpadpoes naar de grijze kater. ‘Pap?’ mompelde Donder verbaasd in zichzelf. ‘Waska, is die schruwlelijk jouw dochter?’ vroeg de zwarte poes. ‘Kaya, houdt je mond dicht!’ snauwde de donkerrode kater. ‘Weet je zeker dat je zo tegen mij wil praten, Bliksem?’ grauwde de poes en ze stapte dreigend op de donkerrode kater af. ‘Twee tegen een, denk je nu echt dat je dat kunt winnen?’ vroeg Bliksem. ‘Dat je broertje en jij nou niet zonder elkaar kunnen is niet mijn probleem! Harmonie had nooit een andere partner moeten nemen. Jij en Vos waren toch al twee mislukkelingen!’ ‘Allebei stil, nu!’ brulde Waska. Daarna ging hij op een rustigere toon tegen Engel, zijn dochter verder. ‘Engel, wat doe je hier?’ ‘Ik ben hier om je te stoppen, dit zijn mijn vrienden waar je tegen aan het vechten bent. Nog een poot op hun en jullie zijn er geweest!’ ‘Huh, denk je nu echt dat jij ons aan kan, kleintje?’ vroeg Vos met zijn klauw ontbloot. ‘Zelfs Paardenbloem kon jou aan Vos, je lieve kleine zussie! Maar ja, zij was net als jullie, zwak! Het zou me niks verbazen als we jullie binnenkort ook zien vertrekken!’ ‘Nu ga je te ver, Kaya! Nog even en we zorgen er voor dat je geliefde Mika eraan gaat!’ ‘Hoe durf je!’ Donder focuste zich op Waska en zag zijn spieren aanspannen, de grijze kater trilde van woede. ‘Genoeg!’ schreeuwde de kater het boos uit. ‘Kaya, Vos en Bliksem, nog één woord en jullie zullen niet zo gelukkig weggaan als Paardenbloem, in feite, jullie zullen niet eens weg kunnen gaan! Stelletje onnozele egels die jullie zijn! Maar dat je wegkomt!’ snauwde Waska. Nou als ik een ding weet van die kater, is dat er niet met hem te spotten valt! Daarna wendde Waska zich tot hem en Sabina. Het viel Donder nu pas op dat er bloed rond zijn poten zat. Hij onderzocht Sabina, om te kijken of het bloed van haar kwam, maar gelukkig had ze geen erge verwondingen. ‘En jullie twee, deze keer hebben jullie geluk, maar als ik jullie hier nog een keer zie, dan zijn jullie kraaienvoer!’ siste Waska. Donder keek snel nog even naar Engel, maar die draaide haar kop weg van hem en keek haar vader strak aan. Die heeft onze hulp niet nodig. ''‘Kom,’ mauwde hij tegen Sabina, ‘Laten we ons maar uit de benen maken.’ Sabina knikte en sprong achter hem aan de bosjes in. ‘Waar zullen we nu naartoe gaan?’ vroeg Donder. ‘Laten we naar mijn boom gaan. Daar weet Engel ons wel te vinden als ze ons zoekt. Zij is daar ook wel vaker geweest.’ Donder knikte en trippelde achter de schildpadpoes aan, op weg naar de Plataan. ‘Hoelang ken je Engel en Duivel eigenlijk al?’ vroeg Donder. ‘Ik ontmoette ze voor het eerst toen ze net hun oogjes hadden geopend. Ik was namelijk al goed bevriend met hun moeder,’ antwoordde Sabina. Donder staarde haar verbaasd aan. ‘Hoe jong denk je wel niet dat ik ben?’ lachte ze, ‘Ik leef al best al een tijdje hoor.’ ‘Maar dat betekend dus ook dat je Waska dus kende, of niet?’ Sabina zuchtte. ‘Jazeker, die stomme kater kende ik maar al te goed. Hij was een van de beste vrienden van mijn vader, ook al heb ik die nooit gekend. Mijn moeder leeft in zijn groep, ik ben daar ook opgegroeid. Maar zodra ik voor mezelf kon zorgen ben ik gevlucht. Dat was geen plek voor mij. Waska had daar toen ook nog niet de leiding, waarschijnlijk is het er nu veel erger. Maar goed, mijn moeder kreeg een nieuwe partner, en blijkbaar ook nieuwe kits. Ook Schildpadbloem ging dood -dat verhaal heb je al gehoord- en dat veranderde Waska, en op een hele, hele slechte manier. Niet dat hij ooit aardig was geweest hoor.’ ‘Is je moeder Harmonie?’ vroeg Donder voorzichtig. Sabina keek hem verbaasd aan. ‘Waarom gok je dat?’ ‘Ik hoorde haar naam toen die zwerfkatten aan het praten waren en nu dat verhaal van jou, het kwam redelijk overeen.’ ‘Je hebt wel gelijk, Harmonie is mijn moeder en blijkbaar heb ik nu ook drie andere bloedverwanten.’ Donder voelde medelijden voor Sabina. ''Zij heeft zoveel meegemaakt! Eenmaal aangekomen bij de boom klom Sabina er vlug in. ‘Het zal niet lang meer duren of ik moet een andere overnachtingsplaats vinden. En ik heb ook nog niet eens fatsoenslijk ontbijt gehad!’ gromde ze. ‘Gelukkig hebben ze nog geen problemen voor de Clans gezorgd. Waarschijnlijk omdat wij met meer zijn.’ ‘Daar zou ik niet al te vrolijk over zijn hoor, ze sturen er steeds een paar katten op uit. Ik zie ze soms weleens, en ze komen altijd met meerdere terug. Ze zijn aan het rekruteren, Donder, ze zijn er dan nog lang niet, maar ze zullen komen Donder. Ze willen het territorium van de Clans, meer dan alles.’ Donder zuchtte, ookal kon hij zijn bezorgde gevoelens niet verbergen. ‘Nou, ze zijn niet langer mijn probleem. Binnenkort vertrek ik naar de bergen en ga ik op zoek naar mijn ouders, waar ze ook mogen zijn.’ Sabina knikte. ‘Dat weet ik Donder, en ik wens je al het goede toe. Zullen we dan maar naar Demi en Rocky gaan? Dan kun je ze gedag zeggen.’ Donder knikte instemmend, maar toch was hij niet helemaal blij, hij had gehoopt dat er iemand met hem mee zou gaan. ‘Zullen we eerst nog wat jagen?’ stelde hij voor. ‘Dat zal niet nodig zijn,’ mauwde een poes van onder de boom. ‘Engelpoot?’ riep Donder verbaasd naar beneden toen hij de schildpadpoes zag. ‘Het is weer gewoon Engel, blijkbaar is het SchaduwClanleven niet iets voor mij. En wat doe jij hier dan eigenlijk, Donderpoot?’ ‘Hetzelfde verhaal,’ antwoorde hij. Engel vernauwde haar ogen en geloofde duidelijk niet dat dat heel de waarheid was. Maar ik heb geen zin om het nu te gaan vertellen. Het wordt tijd dat ik vertrek. ‘We waren net op weg naar Demi en Rocky, wil je mee gaan?’ vroeg Sabina. ‘Natuurlijk! Die heb ik al een tijdje niet meer gezien. Maar zullen we eerst eten? Ik hoorde toevallig dat jullie net wilden gaan jagen.’ ‘Eindelijk! Kom maar op met die prooi van je!’ mauwde Sabina gretig. Engel stapte opzij en achter haar verschenen de prooi die Donder en Sabina eerder al hadden gevangen. ‘Onze prooi! Dankjewel, Engel! En ook nog bedankt voor het redden van ons leven trouwens.’ Engel haalde haar schouders op. ‘Ach, geen probleem, al was dit wel de laatste keer. De volgende keer zal mijn vader niet naar me luisteren, geloof me.’ Nadat ze hun buik hadden gevuld gingen de drie katten naar hun twee andere vrienden toe. Het was intussen allang zonhoog geweest, al was daar niks van te merken want de zon was bedekt door donkere wolken, hele donkere wolken. ‘Dat zal een grote storm worden zeg. Er is nergens meer iets van een blauwe hemel te herkennen!’ mauwde Sabina. ‘Inderdaad, die wolken zien er duivels uit, we zullen maar snel onderdank moeten vinden, anders slapen vannacht in een meer!’ stemde Engel ermee in. ‘Het zijn inderdaad echt dreigende wolken,’ mauwde Donder. Zal de SterrenClan iets duisters hebben voorzien? Mischien willen ze mij waarschuwen, staat er iets vreselijk mij te wachten? Vast niet, ze boeien waarschijnlijk toch niks om mij, ik ben niet eens een Clankat! En zelfs als ze het zouden willen zouden ze me niet kunnen stoppen. Ik moet en zal mijn ouders vinden, wat het ook kost. '' Eenmaal aangekomen bij de afspreek plek waren Rocky en Demi er al. Toen ze hen in het oog kregen sprong Demi enthousiast op hen af. ‘Engel en Donderpoot! Wat leuk dat jullie hier ook zijn! Ik heb jullie zo gemist! Waar is Duivel?’ Engel begroette haar vriendin met een link over diens wang en knikte naar Rocky. ‘Laten we maar zo zeggen dat Duivel er niet meer toe doet. En als jullie hem zien moet jullie maken dat jullie wegkomen.’ Demi’s ogen werden groot van verbazing. ‘Waaro-‘ wilde ze zeggen, maar Engel snoerde haar de mond, niet van plan om te antwoorden. Donder vroeg zich af wat er tussen Engel en haar broer gebeurt was, maar het was overduidelijk dat ze er niet over wilde praten. ‘En Donderpoot hoe gaat het met jou?’ vroeg Rocky, waarschijnlijk om het gesprek voort te zetten. ‘Goed hoor, alhoewel, niet helemaal, ik heb mijn Clan verlaten, jullie mogen me daarom nu ook Donder noemen.’ Demi opende haar mond om iets te zeggen maar Donder was haar voor. ‘Ook ik praat er liever niet over, ik wil jullie niet lastig vallen met mijn eigen problemen.’ ‘Tss, Clankatten ook met hun geheimen,’ mauwde Demi terwijl ze hun teleurgesteld aankeek. ‘En hoe gaat het met jullie?’ vroeg Sabina aan Demi en Rocky. ‘Goed hoor, alles is erg rustig, alleen zien we wel vaak vreemde katten. Elke kat hier ziet vreemde katten de laatste tijd, we gokte dat het Clankatten waren, aangezien het territorium van de Clans hier vlakbij is.’ ‘Oh, dat zijn geen Clankatten, helaas,’ mauwde Sabina. ‘Je weet wel mijn boom?’ vervlogde ze, ‘Nou is is sindskort niet meer bewoonbaar. Zwerfkatten worden eenlingen en verzamelen zich in het bos, voor wat weet ik niet, maar ik gok dat het iets met de Clans te maken heeft.’ ‘Dan is het maar goed dat jij weg bent gegaan Donder,’ mauwde Rocky. ‘Hoe kom je eigenlijk aan die grote snee op je flank?’ vroeg Demi verder. ‘Dat komt dus door die zwerfkatten. Echt waar, jullie moeten meteen weggaan als zij eraan komen. Niet als een teken van angst en zwakte, maar gewoon omdat het anders super oneerlijk is, als jullie tegen ze moeten vechten,’ mauwde Donder met blik strak op de twee poesiepoezen gericht, hij moest duidelijk maken dat het echt heel serieus was. ‘We kunnen toch ook bij jullie langskomen voor bescherming? Stel dat we het nodig hebben,’ mauwde Rocky. Donder schuifelde onzeker heen en weer. Eigenlijk wilde hij zijn nieuwe vrienden helemaal niet verlaten, maar de drang om zijn ouders te vinden was groter en hij moest het doen. ‘Niet?’ vroeg Demi ongeloofwaardig, waarschijnlijk omdat Donder zo had lopen schuifelen op zijn poten. ‘Natuurlijk wel, stomme vogel,’ mauwde Sabina vlug. ‘Ja, ik zal jullie ook wel beschermen,’ beloofde Engel. Iedereen keek Donder aan en die zette een klein stapje naar achteren. ‘Ik zou jullie heus allemaal willen beschermen hoor, maar ik zal niet in de buurt zijn.’ Hij zag dat Engel verbaasd naar hem keek, ook Demi en Rocky keken geschrokken, gelukkig was Sabina’s blik kalm en begrijpelijk, zij had dan ook al van het plan afgeweten. ‘Waar ga je heen dan?’ vroeg Engel nieuwsgierig. ‘Ik ga op zoek naar mijn ouders, blijkbaar leven die nog en zijn het nooit Clankatten geweest, dat is ook de reden waarom ik uit de Clan ben gestapt.’ ‘Je ouders leven nog?’ mauwde Rocky verbaasd, terwijl Demi hem met open bek aanstaarde. ‘Dat weet ik niet, maar ik heb hoop en ik moet ze proberen te vinden.’ ‘Dat snap ik wel,’ mauwde Engel, ‘Mag ik misschien met je mee?’ Donder keek haar ongeloofwaardig aan. ‘Wil je met mij mee? Ik weet niet hoelang het duurt voordat ik mijn ouders heb gevonden, hè, het zou seizoenen kunnen duren!’ Engel haalde nonchalant haar schouders op. ‘Dat boeit mij niet, ik heb hier toch niks meer waar ik om geef,’ mauwde ze. Toen ze Demi’s en Rocky’s verbaasde blikken opving voegde ze er nog vluw wat aan toe. ‘Behalve jullie dan, maar anders is Donder helemaal alleen. En eigenlijk ben ik wel toe aan een nieuw avontuur! Tenslotte is Sabina hier wel om jullie te beschermen, jullie hoeven je geen zorgen te maken!’ Sabina knikte instemmend. ‘Ik zal mijn nest wel naar hier dichtbij verhuizen, zodat jullie me altijd kunnen halen als jullie mij nodig hebben.’ Demi en Rocky knikte dankbaar naar de schildpadpoes. ‘Wij zouden ook wel mee willen op avontuur, dat lijkt me zo spannend! Helaas kan ik het niet maken om mijn baasjes te verlaten, het spijt me,’ verontschuldigde Demi zich. ‘Ach, doe niet zo mal! Dat snap ik heus wel hoor, tenslotte hebben we ook een paar spionnen nodig om op de zwerfkatten te letten! Als wij terugkomen moeten we weten wat er allemaal wel niet veranderd is!’ Demi’s blik klaarde meteen op. ‘We zullen je niet teleurstellende,’ beloofde Rocky met een knikje en keek toen enthousiast naar Demi. ‘Dan hebben wij ook nog wat spannends! Dit gaat zo leuk worden! Maar Sabina, dan moet je ons wel leren om onszelf te verdedigen, hè?’ mauwde Demi. ‘Natuurlijk, jullie zullen de gevaarlijkste poesiepoezen allertijden worden!’ snorde Sabina. ‘Nou ik denk dat dit dan het afscheid is,’ mompelde Demi verdrietig, ‘Donder, ik mag je dan nog maar één keer hebben gezien, maar ik ga je zo missen! Je bent echt een van de aardigste katers die ik ooit heb ontmoet! En Engel, je bent zo’n goede vriendin geweest! Heel veel succes met jullie reis!’ Een warm gevoel vloeide door Donder heen bij het horen van de zwarte poes’ compliment. Ook Engels ogen bewolkte van verdriet en de twee poezen raakten elkaars neus aan. ‘Donder, Engel, doe voorzichtig! Ik weet zeker dat jullie alle gevaren zullen trotseren, maar kom wel heelhuids terug! Ik hoop echt dat je je ouders vindt, Donder. Ik wens jullie heel veel geluk!’ Donder gaf de rood met witte kater een lik over zijn wang en wendde zich naar Sabina. ‘Sabina, heel erg bedankt dat je me zo goed hebt geholpen, zonder jou was ik hier nu niet geweest, dat zal ik nooit vergeten! En laat die zwerfkatjes maar eens wat zien, hè!’ Sabina’s borst zwelde op van trots. ‘Zeker weten!’ mauwde ze met een grijns, ‘Die katten zullen niet weten wat hen overkomt! En jij heel veel succes, moge de SterrenClan je pad verlichten Donder!’ Nadat ze iedereen gedag hadden gezegd rende Donder en Engel vlug naar een boom en kropen er tegen aan. ‘Bedankt dat je met me mee wil gaan, Engel,’ mauwde Donder toen hij zich op krulde. ‘Geen probleem hoor! Dit zal een avontuur worden om nooit te vergeten!’ snorde ze. Donders hart ging sneller op en neer toen hij haar vacht zag glanzen in het maanlicht, ze was zo’n mooie poes! ''Ik ben blij dat ik deze reis met haar mag maken. Hij bewonderde Engels dapper- en felheid heel erg en was trots dat hij haar vriend was. Hij gaapte nog even voordat hij zijn ogen sloot en bedekte zijn hoofd met zijn staart, zodat het helemaal donker was. ''Dit is mijn reis. Mijn reis die ik maak om mijn ouders te vinden. Mam, pap, waar jullie ook zijn, ik zal jullie vinden, kosten wat het kost. '' Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal